television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Inferno999/Wikia Warriors Charactrs
I don't want to make all of the pages, so I'm going to write it here. Bachonus He was originally the seer of Skandoria, but when Danius was kidnapped during a troll ambush, Bachonus had to take his place as king. After the news of the mishap in Comenta, Bachonus finds it harder and harder to control his kingdom. When both of his children and his army all disappear, Bachonus is left to take care of an angry mob of villagers, but he couldn't handle it on his own. Poseidon Poseidon is the prince of Skandoria, and the rightful heir to the throne. As soon as the news of the troll takeover arrived at the kingdom, Poseidon started building his team of Wikia Warriors immediately. He's always looking for a chance to prove that he's worthy of being king to his father, and took this as a huge chance. Blitonon Blitonon is the leader of the mages of Skandoria. He is an Anima mage, meaning he can transform into any at will. He aspires to be the next seer, and has a small apprentice named Tobias. Blitonon has the rare gift of scrying, meaning he can see through the eyes of another creature. Bacebu Bacebus is the general of the Skandorian Army. He is known as a harsh leader, but always has good intentions. During his journey as a Wikia Warrior, he was brainwashed by Nurp, a troll who lived on the outskirts of Skandoria, and Bacebus started to attack his teammates. Inferninus Inferninus was the fire mage of Skandoria. He is a risktaker, and ignores his teammates often, much to the annoyance of Poseidon and Bacebus. He is good friends with Cadmus. He can use his powers for his own benefit at times, but will help his friends and strangers in times of need. Shadow Thadatus, called The Shadow Craft by some, is the shadow mage of Skandoria. He lives in a cave in the forest near the Stone Circle, and hides his shadow powers from everybody. He joins the Wikia Warriors reluctantly, but as time passes, he learns that the Wikia Warriors actually accept him for who he is, despite his powers. Petana The princess of Skandoria. She becomes angry and envious when her brother sets of on his journey, and asks her father Bachonus if she can join them. Her father says no, and that he needs someone to stay behind. Set on joining the Wikia Warriors, PeTanya steals one of the palace horses and races ahead to the Wikia Warriors. Knowing that her brother wouldn't accept her, she disguises herself as a huntress from the neighboring kingdom Teleries and asks to join. Poseidon recognizes her face immediately. Cozedion Leader of the trolls. It is rumored that he was once a soldier in the Skandorian Army and betrayed it, and was cursed by Blitonon and the mages, turned into a troll. It is unknown if this is true, but Cozedion acts like it is, and holds a grudge against any person that has ever set foot in the Skandoria. Cozedion likes to sit back and watch his trolls and the Wikia Warriors fight, instead of fighting himself, and is seen by the Wikia Warriors as a coward, dictator and murderer. Cadmus Cadmus is the dragon master of Skandoria. He has two loyal dragons, namely Goliath and Scorcher, and provides the Wikia Warriors with dragons on their quest. During the journey through Grytholia, he went to the Hydra's Swamp, where he tamed the Hydra, although his apprentice Getini got hurt for mixing up his Dragontongue. He named the Hydra Venom and added him to his collection, along with Goliath and Scorcher. Thibo Thibo, a hunter in Skandoria, and a werewolf. Before he joined the Wikia Warriors, Thibo was an ally to the trolls, and allowed Cozedion to escape from the Skandorian dungeons. Thibo was scorned, as this was the reason Danius was kidnapped, and thrown into the dungeons himself, but was released many years later. He joined the Wikia Warriors soon as he heard of them. In one episode, he is thought dead, as his bow is found snapped in two and a piece of his sleeve has been torn off, but there was no other sign of him around. The Wikia Warriors were forced to accept it, and went back to camp. Just before dawn, a werewolf attacks camp. After the werewolf attacks Cadmus and Inferninus, The Shadow Craft manages to tie it down. The next morning, Thibo is found in the werewolf's binds, and his secret is revealed. Danius Danius is the previous king of Skandoria, before he was kidnapped and presumably killed. He was kidnapped by trolls during a jailbreak, and was replaced by Bachonus. He is discovered in the dungeons of Comenta by the Wikia Warriors. Tobias Tobias is the apprentice of the Anima mage, Blitonon. He is very curious and was eager to join the Wikia Warriors, even though his master forbid it, as he was too young and only an apprentice. Tobias defied his master, and followed them in the guise of one of Thibo's hunting dogs, one of the only forms he was able to change into. The next day, he showed himself to his master, who was furious, but knew it was too late for him to turn back. At one point in the journey, during the journey through the Grytholia, he ventured away from the rest of the Wikia Warriors into the lair of Medusa. He was discovered by Blito on, immobilized in stone, where three sleeping snake-haired ladies were lying. As an extra precaution, he cut off the head of the middle one, and threw it into the sea. Wicanon The apprentice of Inferninus. He dreams to one day be the best fire mage in all of Wikia, excelling his master and even the most powerful fire mages. Compinon The previous dragon master and former master to Cadmus. He gave up his job as dragon master to pursue his dreams of becoming the king of a creature native to Skandoria known as Chompies. He has a minor role, as he is not part of the Wikia Warriors, but is seen in the final battle with his Chompies and offering his Chompies to help Bachonus run the kingdom, where he was politely declined. Dominic An egocentric healer who joins the Wikia Warriors. He sees himself as one of the best healers of all of Wikia, even though his medicine rarely works. During fights, he does tend to use poison. His large ego eventually leads to his destruction. Getini Getini is Cadmus' apprentice. He is eager to become a dragon master and has a small ice dragon named Shard. He can say a few things in Dragontongue, such as "hello", "stay", "go" and more. He, like Tobias, stowed away to the Wikia Warriors when he was forbidden, and stole one of his master's other dragons, Whirlwind, to fly over towards them. Cadmus was not as angry as Blitonon, and allowed Getini to come with them. Cadmus then gave Whirlwind to Poseidon. During the journey through Grytholia, Getini followed Cadmus when he went to tame the Hydra, and got a bad burn for attempting to say "You're cool" to the Hydra in Dragontongue, and mistakingly saying "You're disgusting". Smoka A wanderer from the outskirts of Skandoria, gifted with the power of prophecy. After BH met him, Smoka told a prophecy telling Poseidon's destiny. Shocked at this news, BH sets off immediately to save his son. Cavillion Cavillion is the Aqua Mage of Skandoria. He joined the Wikia Warriors, just like the other mages. During the adventure, he got kidnapped by a group of trolls, and was sent to the dungeons of Comenta with Danius. He was discovered by the Wikia Warriors along with Danius and helped with the final battle. Viviolon Viviolon is the earth mage of Skandoria. He uses golems as bodyguards. He also has some power over insects and arachnids. He was kidnapped by trolls when he was tempted to eat a booby-trapped cake. McGagin The Ice Mage of Skandoria. He went missing from the kingdom shortly before the journey of the Wikia Warriors began, and was discovered along with Danius and Cavillion, who were being held in Comenta. Hiltor An evil variant of Blitonon. He is a Phobia Mage, a rare type which have the power to manipulate fear. He attacks the Wikia Warriors shortly after Blind is supposedly kidnapped. Aura A Light Mage from an unknown kingdom. She joins the Wikia Warriors after she attacks them, thinking them trolls. She takes Petana as an apprentice. B. Vande B. Vande is Thadatus' apprentice. B. Vande betrays the Wikia Warriors to CouyZ and the trolls. Category:Blog posts